


Rey's Green-Eyed Boyfriends

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dumpster fic sequel I guess, F/M, Jealous Ben Solo, Luke is so done with everything, Making Out, No Pregnancy, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey gets to drink a lot of the tall glass of water, This is not the time travel AU you're looking for, Time Travel AU, don't take this seriously at all, this is straight up crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Ben Solo was completely smitten by the newest Jedi Rey.So much so he was willing to fight her future boyfriend for her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Rey's Green-Eyed Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what this silliness is. It's a sequel to my previous fic _Like Father Like Son_ wherein the two idiots fall into a dumpster together.
> 
> I just wanted an excuse to have Ben be jealous of his future self. Don't take this seriously lol.

_Rey's Green-Eyed Boyfriends_

* * *

Ben Solo decided that he had fallen hard for Rey.

Out of the blue one day she just appears at the temple and into his life. He was intrigued by her initially, but when she asked for a spar with him and she took out her lightsaber and ignited it—twin beams like a staff—Ben knew.

He just knew. Something about the way she held it, how her light was so strong and alluring to him, he just knew he wanted her in his life forever. To be her partner. Her equal.

Rey looked at him in kind, smiling in the fleeting moments they had.

One day Ben was alone in the woods and something shifted in the force. The voices talking to him were the usual ones, ones he tried to ignore still, but this shift was different.

Standing before him was Rey. Wait, wasn't she inside back at the temple?

"Rey?" he asked. His eyes darted back and forth between her and the trees.

She looked like this was usual to her.

"Can you see my surroundings?" He questioned. "I can't see yours, just you."

Rey nodded.

"You're not doing this, are you? The effort would kill you," Ben stated. "This is something else."

Rey stepped forward closer to him. "It's our bond," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. The power and the feeling behind the touch surged through the both of them.

A bond in the force? He liked the idea of that, strangely.

No distance was too great for them.

Until it was.

Ben woke up one day in his hut to two voices bickering at each other outside. He wanted to go back to sleep—he was not much of a morning person—but something made his curious mind take pause.

One voice was Rey's. The other was…

He had to be hearing things. Getting up he pulled his lightsaber to his hand and stepped out of his hut.

Ben Solo was never so confused in his entire life.

Rey was standing defensively as she spewed words at the man in front of her, who had his arms crossed and—

Wait, he had black hair like his. And was his height. The only difference was he was clearly older, wore all black, and had a scar down his face.

This was beyond confusing.

"I didn't ask to be here you know!" Rey almost yelled the sentence. "I just woke up and I was here."

"And yet you're meddling with time," the man scoffed.

"Because I wanted to know you!"

"When I was younger and less focused!"

"I find you're rather adorable when you're younger thank you very much!"

"And yet you didn't even kiss me when you had the chance."

Ben felt an involuntary blush on his cheeks at the statement, thinking back to the almost-kiss two days ago before Luke so rudely interrupted them.

"I…" Rey gritted her teeth. "That's beside the point! How do you even know that!?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was there. My own memories are being altered as we speak."

"Why are you so against me trying to help you?!"

"Because changing the past can have worse consequences than what happens in the present!"

Rey rolled her eyes in return. "What? You actually liked being Kylo Ren?!"

Kylo ran a hand over his hair. "No! I…Ugh! I just don't think we should be meddling like this!"

"Oh I see now, you're just jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous."

Ben felt a surge of pride over the fact that someone envied what he had with Rey. He couldn't blame anyone for craving her light and fiery disposition.

"You're very very jealous. I can feel it in our bond!"

That gave Ben pause. _Our_ bond? With someone else?

Kylo had enough it seemed, for he yanked her to him and forced her to look up into his dark eyes. "Yes. I am."

His lips were upon Rey's. His gloved hand reached up to her nape and entangled into her hair, pressing her ever closer to him. His other hand moved across her waist, molding her body against his. Her own hands clutched at the black fabric of his clothes. The kiss was desperate, needy, and absolutely possessive as if he was claiming what was his.

Ben couldn't believe what he was watching from the doorway of his own hut. Seeing someone touching Rey like this, kissing her deeply, feeling her soft body… It made him sick with rage and pure jealousy.

It was enough that he pulled out his lightsaber. No one touches Rey except him.

The sound alerted the couple making out and Kylo pulled away from the kiss to see Ben stalking over with a lightsaber in his grip. "Hands off of her!"

Kylo rolled his eyes and pulled out his own lightsaber, a red one with a crossguard. "Now you've done it, Rey."

Rey huffed as she crossed her arms. "You're the one who kissed me!"

"I'm not the one who started flirting with me!"

Ben kept his glare at Kylo. "I don't know what is going on but you do not touch her."

Kylo scoffed. "You're right; you don't know what is going on."

"Ben…" Rey said, shaking her head. "Both of you stop being jealous!"

Ben's brown eyes turned to Rey. "I am _not_ jealous."

"Ben, you are," Rey said, her eyes flickering to the both of them. "Put your lightsabers down before I take them myself."

Both men put their lightsabers away.

"Rey, mind explaining well, anything?" Ben demanded. "Who is this emo?"

Kylo snorted. "I'm the emo; look in a mirror for five seconds with that hair cut…"

"Ben!" Rey said, glaring at Kylo. "I mean Kylo, I mean… Ugh!" She rubbed her temples. "Ben, I am from the future. 10 years from now. Kylo here is you."

Kylo had a smug smirk on his lips. Ben glared at his future self. Never has he loathed someone so much in his life and it was himself.

"So why are you here?" Ben asked the both of them.

Rey answered first. "I don't know I just wanted to meet Ben before… Everything. I didn't come here willingly!"

Kylo shrugged. "I followed her because I was not about to lose my soulmate."

Ben's head was spinning. "Wait," he looked over Rey. "You and I are soulmates?"

_It's our bond._

"Yes, Ben," she said his name with such intimacy it made his heart stop and his breath stutter. "We are."

Now he was even more jealous. His future self gets her all to himself and who knows how long it will be until he is actually supposed to meet her. But did the bastard really have to be so smug about it?

Then again it was his future self and he wasn't very surprised. Rey was someone so special and so important to him that having her by his side… Being able to kiss her passionately… Touch her… He was lucky to be with her.

She was like sunshine. Warm. Embracing.

"How are you going to go back?" Ben questioned. "How did you get here?"

Rey's eyes widened and she looked to Kylo. "Well?"

Kylo put a finger on his lip. "Not sure I just meditated thinking of you."

"Oh that's so helpful," Rey huffed. "Great now I'm stuck in the past with two jealous boyfriends…"

"We are not jealous!" the two of them said in perfect unison.

"What's going on here?"

All three of them froze as Luke Skywalker walked over. His eyes flickered between Ben and Kylo and his eyes widened.

"Master Luke!" Ben felt sweat forming on the back of his neck.

In Rey's panic to not have to explain what the hell was going on, she did only what she thought she could to distract Luke and Ben.

She mentally shoved an image of Kylo leaving into his mind before rushing forward, stretching onto her tip-toes and kissing Ben squarely on the lips.

Kylo's envy flared up but he couldn't waste time even if he wanted very much to take his lightsaber and cut himself down for kissing his Rey. Luke was too stunned to notice Kylo running off to hide in the woods, the image of Rey and his younger self making out seared in his brain.

He was definitely going to punch something later. Most definitely.

* * *

Ben was surprised to even be sharing his first kiss with Rey, at this exact moment. It wasn't too long of a kiss, mostly because Luke recovered from his shock, but it was soft and so full of… Love.

His older self was a lucky bastard.

"Ahem," Luke cleared his throat. Rey pushed herself away from Ben who was dazed. "Who was that?"

"No one," Rey said far too quickly. "I'm… Uh…"

Ben panicked, trying to think of a legitimate excuse for why he was kissing the new girl.

Luke sighed. "I'm too old for this. Just remember Ben not to get carried away with your new girlfriend, least I have your mother yelling at me for not watching you well enough."

The Jedi Master turned and went back to the temple.

Rey sighed in relief. "That could have been a disaster for the timeline."

Oh right. Timeline meddling. For once he agreed with his older self on that. "You should leave," Ben said, even though it was far, far too tempting to just pull Rey in and kiss her again. "Before things…"

She nodded. "Yes yes, I should… But…" She leaned into his ear and whispered. "I like it when I see you jealous."

Nothing pleased him more than intentionally pissing off his older self. He pulled her into his arms with a smirk. "Then jealousy you get."

Rey giggled as his lips met hers again. She grasped his robes and tugged him closer. Tilting his head so he could gain access to her lips better, one hand reached up to her neck and his thumb caressed her cheek. It was pure bliss, holding her like this—being _kissed_ like this.

It would stay with him for a long time.

* * *

Once Rey was done destroying the timeline which she knew no doubt it would get her a lecture from Kylo, she slipped away into the woods to find her other jealous boyfriend.

"Ben?" she called out in the trees, saying his name with her usual affection. "Ben?" She drew out his name in a sing-song voice.

Kylo stepped out from the trees and stalked over to her, backing her into a tree. He grasped her shoulders and leaned down to trail kisses up her neck.

"Ben…" She gasped softly, entangling her hands into his hair.

"You like jealousy?" he muttered darkly. "Fine then."

She was so smug about how his altered memories irritated him so damn much. His lips met hers, his tongue swiping her lower lip, eliciting a moan from her. His gloved hands trailed up her neck, caressing the skin on her nape.

"Mine," he muttered against her mouth.

She had to give it to him; Ben Solo was definitely a good kisser.

Something shifted in the force, for when Rey finally opened her eyes from all the kissing, they were back on the Falcon, on Rey's bunk bed.

Kylo pulled away from her, still caressing her cheek with his knuckles. He looked at her, deep in thought.

"Well? Any timeline changes you going to lecture me about?" Rey asked.

He thought about his new memory of finding her in the forest of Takodana, the enthusiasm of finally— _finally_ finding her again. And falling in love all over again.

Everything still happened though. Including that one time they fell into a trash compactor together.

"Nothing of note," he said, with a smirk of amusement on his lips.

Rey crossed her arms in a huff. "You're hiding something."

"No I am not," he said with a sly look in his eye.

"Ben please," she whined. "Tell me!"

He picked her up into his arms and settled her on his lap. Brushed her hair aside he kissed her cheek. "Nothing changed the fact I am still very much in love with you."

Now she was blushing. "Of course you still are, what man is jealous of himself for dating his own girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was not jealous."

Rey pulled him by the collar close to her face. "Yes, you were, Ben Solo. Admit defeat."

With her he would always admit defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
